ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
1964 productions
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1964.'' Events January * 1 January - Juliana Donald is born. * 11 January - John Thibodeau is born. * 27 January - Floyd, Lloyd and Troy Weaver are born. February *1 February - Kaitlin Hopkins is born. *12 February - Raphael Sbarge is born. *14 February - Zach Galligan is born. * 27 February - John Pyper-Ferguson is born. March *11 March - Cover date of "''Star Trek'' is...", the original series proposal written by Gene Roddenberry. *19 March - Marjorie Monaghan is born. *24 March - Lisa Lord is born. April *2 April - Jana Marie Hupp is born. *14 April - Bob Clendenin is born. *23 April - Ken Clark is born. *27 April - Lisa Wilcox and Michael Mahonen are born. * After several studios have turned him down, Desilu, rumored to be desperate for a new television series, signs a three-year contract with Gene Roddenberry on the basis of the ''Star Trek'' format. (The Making of Star Trek) * Late April - Broadcasting network CBS (which had a first proposal deal with Desilu) turns down Star Trek in favor of , which they regarded as a more accesible 'family' science-fiction show. (The Making of Star Trek, Inside Star Trek: The Real Story) ::Ironically, CBS is currently the owner of the ''Star Trek television franchise through CBS Paramount.'' May * Early May - NBC's Mort Werner, Vice-President in Charge of Programming, signs an agreement with Desilu. Roddenberry will write three Star Trek story outlines, one of which NBC will want to see further developed into a pilot. (The Making of Star Trek) * Early May - Dorothy Fontana begins to work for Gene Roddenberry as an assistant and secretary. (The Making of Star Trek) *19 May - Sean Whalen is born. *26 May - Michael Cuneo is born. *30 May - Tom Morello and Mark A. Sheppard are born. June *11 June - Wren T. Brown is born. *12 June - Kevin Dilmore is born. *13 June - Hugh Aodh O'Brien is born. *16 June - Ron Sarchian is born. *21 June - Josh Pais is born. *29 June - Three story outlines are submitted to NBC. Despite reservations about the perceived costs and difficulties of producing the stories, NBC chooses the story line to be developed into a pilot episode. July *5 July - Ronald D. Moore is born. *15 July - Galyn Görg is born. *16 July - Amy Benedict is born. *19 July - Douglas Price is born. August *1 August - Melanie Shatner is born. *11 August - Jim Lee and Lawrence Monoson are born. *28 August - Original story for is written, titled "Charlie is God." September *8 September - First draft script for is submitted. *14 September - Sean Callery is born. *17 September - Christian R. Conrad is born. October * 1 October - Estee Chandler is born. * 10 October - Michael Owen is born. * 14 October - Robin D. Laws is born. * 18 October - Anthony Guidera is born. * 23 October - David Sobolov is born. * 28 October - Robert Hewitt Wolfe is born. November * 5 November - Famke Janssen is born. *7 November - Michael Papajohn is born. *9 November - Robert Duncan McNeill is born. *20 November - Ned Vaughn is born. *20 November - Revised script for is submitted. *21 November - Stefan Sonnenfeld is born. *23 November - James Castle Stevens is born. *27 November - The first ''Star Trek'' scenes, with Jeffrey Hunter and John Hoyt, are filmed, for *30 November - Michelle Johnston is born. * The 3-foot demonstration model of the is completed and shown to Gene Roddenberry. December *5 December - Cliff Eidelman is born. *8 December - Teri Hatcher is born. *14 December - The three-foot Enterprise studio model is delivered to Gene Roddenberry on the set of . *15 December - Brett Rickaby is born. *18 December - Filming is completed on , going five days over schedule and $164,248 over budget. *23 December - Star Trek is mentioned in the New York Times as one of seven one-hour pilots currently under consideration by NBC. Other pilots under consideration are I Spy, Convoy, Indictment, The Ghost Breakers, The Mayor, and The Wackiest Ship In The Army. *26 December - Kristina Kochoff and Guy Vardaman are born. *29 December - The 11-foot filming model of the as it was designed by Matt Jefferies is delivered to the Howard Anderson Company by Richard Datin, who oversaw the construction of the model. Unknown *Unknown date - Julia Ecklar, Willie Garson, Jack Snider, and Wyatt Weed are born. pt-br:Produções de 1964 bg:Продукции от 1964 fr:1964 productions it:Produzioni del 1964 nl:1964 producties pt:Produções de 1964